


Here With Me

by tgwtdt007



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgwtdt007/pseuds/tgwtdt007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. June Moone is sentenced for Enchantresses crimes and they gave her a cell mate, no other than Harley Quinn who is totally heartbroken after Joker's death, will the find comfort on each other? or maybe even they'll find more than a friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here With Me

# Here With Me

## Prologue

June Moone never thought of herself as a criminal, sure she did her fair share of wild things, like any other young woman but never in a million years she imagine she would be walking into a cell at Belle Reve Penitentiary ,or worse, walking into her cell which she would be sharing with Miss Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn knew she did awful things, but she didn't regret any of it, she was crazy or at least everybody thought that, no one knew the real Harley, the intelligent, smart, caring and even vulnerable M.D., the only person who saw her was Joker and now he was gone, she never felt so alone.  
Walking down the halls of Belle Reve the only thing June could feel was fear, how was she going to survive in this place for God knows how long, Rick told her it was the only way to keep her safe, but she knew the truth was that fucking Amanda put all the blame for Midway City on her to save her own ass, that bitch screw her over, and sweet naive Rick fell for the whole thing, she couldn't understand how she got so deep into this shit, she was going to jail for a crime she didn't commit, sure she was possessed by a 6000 year old witch but it's not like she asked for it.

The guard stopped in front of a red big cell door and three more guards took the guns out, the metal door had so many locks she wondered if this guards were for real, the girl inside was 5'6; and extremely tiny, well she only remembers her from the helicopter when they took them from Midway after the big fight where the villains saved her, well, when Harley saved her.  
The door opened and there she was hanging from some sheets she was using as ropes, she looked cute.  
-"Hi you guys!"-  
-"Stand back Quinn or you'll be sleeping on the floor!"- June walk inside the cell, and the guard took the handcuffs off.  
-"Good luck Miss Moone, you'll need it"-  
And suddenly the guards were out and the huge metal door was closed.  
June took a few minutes to scan her new room, it was tiny, and it barely fit a bunk bed and small desk which in the top of it had an espresso machine and some books.  
-"Hello Dr. Moone ex- crazy Enchantress bitch, so nice of you to join me"-  
June was immerse in her thoughts when she heard Harley's pitchy voice greeting her from her ropes.  
-"Hello amm...,Miss Quinn"-  
-"You know, a few years back I was a Doctor too"- Harley said as she gracefully let go of her sheet and put it back in the top bed from the bunk and the she stood in front of June staring at the taller woman.  
-"so I've heard, you were a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum"- June tried to keep herself together, Harley looked pretty harmless to her at least and they were going to spend a lot of time together so the best was to keep things smoothly with the tiny criminal.  
-"I was a really good one in fact"- Harley replied as she sat on June's bed remembering the day when things were a lot simpler, when she wasn't heartbroken and she didn't feel so lonely. June took the opportunity to sit next to the shorter villain and took her glasses off.  
-"You know, I also wear glasses, but I lost them, I'm so used to seeing everything so blurry"-Harley said as she put the archaeologist glasses on her nose and for the first time in ages she could see perfectly.  
-"You can keep them if you want to"- June said as she laid on the bed looking at the mad girl in front her.  
-"No, they're yours silly, you will be blind, and if I take them your big shot boyfriend is going to fry me for stealing them"-Harley said as she take them off and laid down next to June.  
-"Consider them a gift, for saving my life you know, I never really had a chance to say how grateful I am to any of you, and Rick's not my boyfriend anymore"-June said looking at Harley who didn't seem frightening at all laying there she just look so tiny and hurt.  
-"OH MY GOD, you are not Flag's girlfriend anymore!, after everything he did for you?"-Harley asked as she put her head in her hand, looking surprise for what she was hearing, Rick Flag was a complete loser, but he was so in love with June she couldn’t believe they weren’t together after everything, it make her remember her Puddin, Joker who she loved so deeply.  
June really didn't want to talk about it, she knew leaving Rick after the Midway thing was really shitty and she felt so bad about it, but she knew it wasn't fair to stay with him because he tried to save her, she knew he did everything because Amanda told him to, and even when they met he was following rules, June never followed rules which led her to touching the weird totem even when she knew she should called someone if she found something she didn't studied before, so she just turned around and ignored Harley Quinn's question.  
Harley understood June wasn't going to answer so she got off her bed and grab one of her books and continue reading, when she realize June was sleep she grab her glasses and read with them remembering how nice it was to read a book without spending a lifetime trying to figure out the blurry words in it.  
Maybe having someone else in her cell wasn't such a bad thing, maybe she wasn't as lonely as she thought.


	2. We're not alone

A few hours passed since June Moone came disturbing her lonely cell, since then the only thing that has change is that now there’s a sleeping body in the bottom bed of her bunk, Harley was bored and she was tired of reading, so she did the only thing that occur to her, waking June up.

  
June was dreaming of a really big cave, it was dark and there was no one but her inside, the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, but suddenly she felt cold air, freezing and a voice she knew like it was her own

  
–“I’LL NEVER LEAVE YOU, FOOLISH GIRL”-Enchantress was there she could feel her pull like a magnet and, she could feel her around and inside her body, how her entire demeanor change as soon as that deep loud voice was inside her, almost like a reptile moving so smoothly and calm knowing how strong she was and June was just her puppet.  
  
-“You are gone, leave me alone”-June screamed but it was useless she was alone and no one was going to save her, Enchantress was her master and June could do nothing to stop her.

  
-“I’m inside you stupid kid, you will never free yourself from me”- Enchantress got closer to June, she could feel her breathing she was reaching for her heart, the thing they had destroyed now reside inside of June, Enchantress put her hand inside and then…

  
-“JUNE WAKE UP!”- And just as that Harley Quinn came to her rescue once again, saving her from Enchantresses game.  
June woke up covered in sweat, and scare to death and with a tiny blonde criminal holding her from her shoulders, shaking her so she could fully come to her senses and realize she was safe from Enchantress, safe from the evil.

  
-“She was here Harley, she had me again, and she said she was never going to leave me”- June said as she dried her tears in her orange sleeve and realize the she still was behind four walls surrounded by guards.

  
-“It’s okay sweetheart, that bitch is gone and you are okay, and if she tries to get near you me and my friends can show her again where she belongs, you don’t need to be afraid”- Harley said as she gently placed her hand against June’s wet cheek and with her own sleeve she dried her forehead and the remains of the tears shed in her sleep.

  
-“Why are you so nice to me?, all the people outside are terrified of you, and I only see and girl who is a little bit different but not scary”- June as she grabbed her glasses from the metal on top of her bed and put them on to see the tiny blonde by her side.

  
-“I’m not nice, I’m a villain”- Harley said as she smiled at June and stand from her place on the bed, grab the sheet from her bunk and hang it from a tube on the top of the room, she jump gracefully and started doing some turns in the air so flawlessly and beautifully, June was in awe of this being, this girl that made grown ass man scare to death, she could see how this girl had done so much evil, but she could see that inside there was more to it.

  
Harley was trying to figure out what June was about, she knew what Flag told her when the Squad rescue her, that she was possessed while searching a cave and that he was screwing her, Deadshot read her file but didn’t said much about it, and then the guards told her that Waller told everyone that June summoned the Enchantress on purpose and she fooled everyone when in fact Waller was the one that made June summon Enchantress and she was the one that cause all the trouble, if it had been her call Harley would had killed that bitch, she killed her Puddin treated the Squad as if they were the plague when they saved the city, not even Waller’s beloved Batman could save them, he was a loser with a good pose.

  
-“You are a nice villain”- June said as she stood in front of Harley and slightly smiled.

  
-“Ugh I’m all sweaty, I feel gross”- June said as she walk away from Harley who was very shocked at the time, this girl came here and makes her feel all warm and fuzzy, she is tough and she is not nice, she is a cold blooded killer for God’s sakes.

  
-“I’m so sorry but my closet is kinda out of order, but you could always be naked, it’s not like we are getting any visitors any time soon hon”- Harley said as she let go of her ropes and walk passed June who look like she was actually considering the idea of being naked.

  
-“I need a shower”- June took of her top so she was wearing only a white undershirt almost transparent, Harley stared at this girl’s amazing body, she wasn’t very muscular but she was toned, she had the body of someone who didn’t necessary work out but her line of work helped her stay in good shape, the villain never felt like this, suddenly she understood all the guys that starred at her like she was a piece of meat and they were ready to eat her, she felt thirsty, like she was in a dessert and June Moone was a cold Coke.

  
-“Harley… are you okay?”- June notice that Harley was completely gone, she didn’t move, and she looked pretty flustered, but the she reacted.

  
-“wh… of course I’m fine silly, I’m just thirsty all that exercise left me all tired”-Harley said as she hop into her bed and laid down, she never felt that way for anyone, not even her Puddin, her love for him was very different, she felt like he was a magnet, he saw her when no one did, and that is what pulled her to him, to do whatever he asked her to from “bring me a gun” to “jump to the acid bin”, he had her wrapped into him, and he hurt her so bad but she still followed him like a lost puppy, because she felt like she was his lost puppy.

  
Maybe she wasn’t a lost puppy anymore, maybe she needed to stop thinking of her as someone else’s property, she was her own person, and right now she felt like maybe she could be complete, and maybe a certain archaeologist could be complete, with her.


	3. Cool Kids

 

_7 YEARS AGO-PAST_

Funny how things work, Harleen was top of her class and she might be so close to fulfill her dreams to be a psychiatrist, she just needed to ace her last test and she would be all set for a full scholarship to Gotham City University, she didn't have many friends but it didn't matter, she wasn't a people's person.

Harleen wasn't the typical student, she dressed too properly and barely wore any makeup, and she wore huge glasses because she ruined her sight thanks to her long hours reading with the crappy light at her home, but she was happy, or at least she thought she was.

Her family didn't care much about her, so she did what she knew, came home after school, ate the first thing on the fridge, and went to her room to study.

-"Hey Harls whatcha doing this weekend?"- James, the only friend she had asked her, he was very sweet in a nerdy way, but he was also very popular, all the girls were always pinning over him, Harley honestly didn't understand why he wasn't dating any of them, they were pretty not like Harleen, she was to skinny and too weird for any hot boy.

-"I'm probably going to study for the big test next week"- the blonde answered as James stood in front of her with wide eyes.

-"We are about to graduate Quinzel, we need to have fun, you don't need to study, you are the smartest girl I know, let's go out! There's gonna be a party near Arkham Asylum, we should go!"-James said as he grabbed Harleen's hand and led her to the library, her sanctuary.

-"I need to check with my parents"-Harleen replied as they entered the building and searched for an empty table.

-"I'm sure they'll be okay with it, come on don't make me beg"-James said as he sat next to Harleen as she took some books out of her backpack.

-"I'm going to try out for a gymnastics scholarship to, did I tell you?- The girl change the subject to something else, she really wasn't the biggest party girl, she was very focus on her goals so she worked as hard as she could to be the very best at everything she did. Gymnastics wasn't something she wanted at first but when she was little her mother need to keep her busy so she put her in every after school activity she could find, turns out little Harleen was pretty good at gymnastics so she grow to love the sport.

-"That's amazing Harls, with your grades and with gymnastics you sure are going to get that full ride to GCU"- James hug her from the side, she knew he was truly happy for her and he only wanted what was best for her.

-"So... where did you say the party was?"-Harleen asked and James could smile wider to his best friend.

-"Near Arkham, it's going to be wild, please come with me"- James pleaded and Harleen knew she needed a bit of time of so she took her glasses off and smiled.

-"Pick me up at 8"-.


	4. Wonderland

 

PRESENT

A few hour had passed, Harley was deep in her thoughts laying on her bed while June was reading one of Harley's book when the someone knock on the cell door and opened the tiny door where the guard left a tray with a very disgusting looking food, Harley jumped from her bed before the guard left.

-"Hello there handsome, I was thinking maybe we could get some pizza, you know to welcome the new girl..."- Harley said in her oh so flirty voice but sadly this time was not very useful since the guard close the door while he said behind –"What a fucking whore"-

Harley grabbed the tray and put it in front of June who looked completely grossed out from the food she had to eat.

-"Are they seriously expecting us to eat that shit, what do they think we are? Animals?"- June said as she pick some sort of meat with a fork and smelled it

-"Worse than that, we are criminals"- Harley said as she did the same but instead of smelling it she put it in her mouth and swallowed it as fast as she could.

-"Jesus! How can you eat that I want to throw up only for the smell"- June said as she put the food near her mouth but then she decided against it.

-"When I first got here I didn't eat anything for 4 days, the guard realize I wasn't eating so they stopped bringing food until I fainted, they took me to Medical Unit and fed me with an IV, and then they brought me back, tied me to a chair and fed me with the worse in here, so I learned that if I want to be not drugged all the time, I better eat this crappy food"- Harley said as she put more food in her fork and again swallowed without even tasting it.

-"What is this anyway?"- June said as she ate her first bite of the horrendous food she would have to eat for the next few... days?..... weeks?.....years?, she didn't even know how long she was going to be there.

-"Trust me babe you don't want to know"- the blonde say smiling, she really didn't want to think about the food she was eating it was beyond gross and knowing what it was made matters even worse.

June tried to eat as fast as she could, but every mouthful cause her an increasing need to throw up so she decided to slow her rhythm down.

She watch as Harley continue to eat but at the same time she kept looking at her, as if she was waiting for June to start a conversation, so she did.

-"How did you fell for Joker?, sorry, you don't have to answer, it was stupid of me to ask..."- June realized that maybe her question was very out of line and suddenly she feared for her life

-"It's okay, you can asked whatever, we met Arkaham Asylum, he was my patient and he was the most interesting guy I've ever met, and he liked me back, I didn't want to fall for him at first but he was so charming at his own way, and he always got what he wanted so I just fell, I don't know why or how, I just needed to be with him, to save him from every bad on the world, I never realize that maybe he was the bad in the world"- Harley said but her voice started to shake at the end, and June grabbed her hand to show her a little comfort.

-"I'm fine hon, what about you, how did you fall for Mr. Flag?"- Harley shake the tears and acted as if nothing happened, but she didn't let go of June's hand.

-"I don't think I was ever in love with Rick, I think he was just my shield, I was so alone and everyone wanted a part of me, or Enchantress or whatever, and he wanted June, he wanted me to be safe so I stayed with him, let him be my knight in shining armor, poor guy at the end he was so in love and I could never love him back, he was my safety zone, and I he thought I was the love of his life, it wasn't fair to him"- June said, trusting the girl she just met with her feeling, at the end she needed someone to trust, and Harley was there holding her hand as if her hand depended on it.

-"You'll find someone to fall on love with, you are too pretty not to"- Harley said and June blushed, the blonde smiled at knowing the effect she was having in the archaeologist, maybe that feeling "warm and fuzzy" she had before wasn't such a bad thing.


	5. Freedom

PAST

June Moone was popular. The type of girl who goes to every single party, hangs with the "it" crew and all that jazz.

June Moone didn't like that, she would be happy if no one payed her any attention, she just needed her books, and her dreams to be happy.

June also dates cute football player guys who will probably end up not leaving their hometown ever.

But June knew deep down that she wasn't happy here, she wanted to travel and to discover new places, she was and adventurer and nothing was going to stop her from following her dreams, she was to stubborn to care what people thought about her long term plans, she had her mind set on being a archaeologist and she was going to get.

-"June, will you stop ignoring me please, I'm telling you something important"- Harry said as he wave in front of the girl who seem too distracted with her own thought to pay any attention to the poor guy.

-"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"- June took her big framed glasses and look at the taller boy in the eye showing him interest in whatever he was rambling about.

-"I was sayin', that we should take one year off after graduation, you know relax, travel, whatever you want, but just you and me..."- Harry said excited hoping June would be thrilled with his idea of ditching college for a whole year.

-"Harry babe, you know I can't do that..."-she really couldn't believe this guy, he knew perfectly how important her plan was and how she really needed to follow it, she couldn't take one year off and risk not getting into GCU.

-"Do you realize how selfish you are? Every single time I suggest something so we stay together you find a perfect excuse to tear it apart..."- Harry said as he put his backpack on his shoulder and got ready to leave.

-"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention, but you know that following the plan is extremely important to me Harry, I know you don't support my choices most of the time, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna chance who I am just for you to like me"- June said as she tried to keep herself together, she wasn't upset about Harry calling her selfish, she was pissed at him because he always tried to change her since they began dating as if she wasn't good enough and obviously June never followed his plan, she would mbe ver change for anyone.

-"You want to be an achaeologist June!, do you realize how stupid it is? An achaeologist?"- harry started screaming taking the attention of the student that were passing by.

-"So? At least I want to do something, you only think about partying and getting high, that's the only thing you care about, I'm sorry I want a future that will make me happy"- June grab her stuff and left not letting Harry have the last word, it wasn't the first time they argue about their futures, Harry was an expert making fun of June's decission to be an archaeologist, he though it was a dum profession, but June couldn't care less, she loved the adventure life and couldn't wait any longer to make her dreams come true and enjoy the freedom being and archaeologist will give her.


	6. What a Feeling

 

The loud ring blasted through Belle Reve Penitentiary, and the next thing June saw was pitch darkness.

-"Amm... Harley? Where are you?"- June asked sitting on her bed terrified of the sudden darkness.

-"I'm in my bed silly, where else could I be?"-Harley answered in a as a matter of fact tone, but suddenly it hit her that the girl in the bed below her might be terrified for her first night in jail.

-"Are you scared honey?"-Harley ask as she got close to the edge of the bed and tried to see the girl underneath her, she ended up facing her.

-"I... I'm sorry, I just don't like to be in the dark, not since..."-June looked into Harley's eyes that were so close to her own.

-"I get it, the first night is tough and with all you went through with that crazy old bat, your head must be getting quite some ideas but I promise you, this place is safe, well, as safe as you can be locked up with a bunch of crazy criminals, myself included, but no one's gonna hurt you here"-Harley said trying to knock some sense into the terrified archaeologists but knowing she failed miserably.

-" You are probably right, sorry for interrupting, you go back to... Whatever you were doing, I'm going to be quiet now I promise"- June said as she laid down and put the sheet over her head so she could try to gain some sleep, knowing that as soon as her eyes would close she would see that eyes she was so scare of.

-" Wow! Relax tiger, you are not interrupting, I get what you are feeling, the voices, the fear of closing your eyes, all that, no need to hide it, it's okay to be scare June..."- Harley said and for a moment she was Dr.Quinnzel and she had a desperate need to help June's poor soul to be at peace, and it scared Harley that this girl brought someone she thought she would never be again, someone she respected so much and thought was lost after Mr.J's shenanigans.

-" It was my fault, all of it... Well not the 'let's destroy Midway City' part, but all the Enchantress possessing thing, if I had being more careful, less stubborn, if I had listen to my crew when they told me not to touch anything before they arrive, nothing would had happened you know?, I was so crazy about showing everyone that I could do everything on my own, that I was smart enough, looked where it got me..."- June said opening up to the only person she could.

Harley listen carefully to every single word June said and the only thing she wanted to do is jump to her bed, hold her until she understood that nothing was her fault, she was young and young people did mistakes, she just had the bad luck to make a mistake that ended up in a crazy bitch residing on her body, but she knew that she couldn't do it.

-"I'm sorry for everything you have gotten through June, I really am, but you can't change the past, and the only thing left is accept our choices and deal with the circumstances, even when they are not what we expected"- Harley reached with her hand and caress June's face trying to give her a little comfort.

June forgot completely where she was,the only thing in the world was her and Harley starring intently into her eyes and she felt like flying, all her sadness vanished.

-"You are actually very good at the shrink thing Dr.Quinnzel" June smiled and grabbed Harley's hand.

-"I'm so good that even the craziest ones ended up falling for me..., then I turned into the crazy one..." Harley said and laugh a little remembering the whole reason she was in this position.

-"You are not that crazy, goodnight Harley, thank you for listening"- June decide it was time to stop the talk or things would get too intense for her liking, she couldn't see Harley the way she was seeing her, she still was a criminal, a murderer, a 'bad guy', and yet she couldn't stop comparing her with Rick, the sweet boy she left, her was too good, too safe, too reliable, and yet Harley's hand caressing her made her feel a lot more that Rick's wet passionate kisses, she knew she had always had a little crush with the villain but it was platonic, she respected that a woman could be so fearless and cause such damage, she wasn't a metahuman, but she fell for the Prince Clown and it made her mad, she wished someday she could feel that madness of loving someone so much it made her lost the mind, loving to the point of killing for your love, for June, Harley was a enigma, she was smart, she had her books and was successful in her work before the Joker, how could you fall like that, Rick made her happy, but not mad, not even safe,the poor guy tried so hard to save her and he didn't even got close to that.

Maybe Harley could really save her again, but she also could drive her mad.


	7. Falling Slowly

She couldn't sleep, she was tired, no, she was exhausted, and still she couldn't sleep, after her little comforting session with June, Harley got back to her bed and tried not to think on the girl below her, she knew it wasn't a real thing what she was imagining but, what if it was, what if June was her person?

She couldn't stop thinking of that illusion Enchantress put in her head days ago, a family, normality, Joker...

Maybe he was the love of her life and now she was going to be alone forever, he was gone, she lost her chance in love and June was just a girl she was crushing on, nothing real was going to happen, and June would never see herself as more than a roommate, maybe they had a moment while talking when they looked into each other's eyes, but she was vulnerable, it wasn't real...

Harley close her eyes again and... Nothing, she really wasn't going to get any rest tonight.

-"...June...??"- She knew it was selfish waking the girl up, but she was not going to be able to spend hours tossing and turning alone, she had been alone for so long.

-"Yes?"- after a few minutes June answer, her voice was sleepy and hoarse.

-"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry"- Harley said but didn't move from her spot in the bed.

-"Not really, I'm not even tired, I shouldn't had nap when I got here..."- June said as she sat on her bed and put her back against the wall.

-"I can't sleep either..."-Harley said and she yawned in the process.

-"Do you want to... Come... Here... With me?"- June asked after considering the possibilities of not sleeping tonight.

-"Okay"- in a second Harley was sitting next to June smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

-" so, do you want to talk, or..., something?"- June asked as she rested against the wall and turned to look at Harley

-"Something?, something like what?"- Harley asked trying to act innocent but meaning otherwise

-"I don't known, I'm not great at small talk, or at any type of talk..."- June said as she looked for her glasses around the metal above her

-" Tell me something about you, like, why archaeology?"- Harley found the glasses June was looking and handed them to the younger girl, while waiting for an answer.

June cleared her throat before starting to answer the villain's question.

-"I love the freedom to go around everywhere I want to with no care in the world...Loved"-

-"you'll get out of here soon and continue your adventures, I'm sure of it, maybe someday you can take me on one of your expeditions..."- Harley said hopeful

-" sure thing... why psychology?"- June asked without thinking much after telling Harley she'll take her to one of her expeditions, she knows it's pretty unlikely that she'll get out of Belle Reve any time soon.

-"I like people, obviously I'm not the brightest on choosing my people, but I liked reading them, learning motivations of criminals and all that"- Harley was opening to the archaeologist without even realizing she was doing it, and she felt okay

-" what are your motivations Harley Quinn?"- June asked not really expecting and answer from the blonde bomb and Harley didn't make much attempt to answer right away, but she was thinking the answer carefully.

-"I thought Joker was my motivation, but not really, it was more like an escape I suppose, like the criminal was always inside me and Joker just opened the Pandora box... I was always alone, my parents didn't care, I didn't have anyone who really care and I wanted so bad to do something that meant a difference in the world, look how it turned out..."-Harley Quinn wasn't answering, the one in that bed with June was young shy Dr. Quinzel, the same who swore to live and die for Joker, the one who just needed a little love from someone, anyone.

-" I know that kind of motivation, but in my case was the opposite, I mean, I don't think I'm a criminal, I barely remember anything Enchantress did while she was using my body, but I know how it is to feel like not fitting in, I had friends, my parents cared, I had nice boyfriends but it wasn't enough, something was always missing and I couldn't find what it was, until I went on my first expedition I understood that all the popularity and the parties and all that wasn't what I wanted and it didn't motivate me you know?, I was like a robot until I found my passion, I didn't wanted to make a difference in the world, I wanted to find the difference in it from what I was living."- June rambled about her feelings when she was nervous, and right now she had no idea why she was getting so nervous with the blonde listening carefully to her ramble.

-"and yet, you are here, four walls not letting you be free, trapped with a criminal, without your freedom, fucking injustice..."- Harley was mad, June had her whole future ripped off, fucking Waller used her and then ruin her life, she felt so useless, she wished she could destroy that bitch who put all this burden in sweet June.

-" yes, it's not that bad, you know for my first night with a criminal, it could be a lot worse"- June turned to Harley who clearly was upset.

-"things shouldn't be like this, you should be outside exploring the world, I belong here I know I do, but you don't, you are too good for this place..."- Harley said and slowly she reached for June's hand and interlocked her fingers with the other girl's.

-" don't you fret Harley, there's nothing you can do about it, Rick's working on getting me out of here and I hope he is not too mad with me to keep on doing it"- June didn't believe a word of what she had just said to Harley, but maybe if she said it enough times it could become true.

-"wow... I.... The voices... I haven't heard the voices in I don't know how long...I just realized..."- since the Joker, Harley's head was never quiet, she knew it was part of the whole crazy thing and she had gotten used to it, but suddenly they were gone, and they were silent since she started to talk with June.

-" the voices?, what are you taking about?"- June didn't had a clue of what Harley was talking about, she really was worried about Harley.

-" when I got together with J he electroshocked me, and in the process he kinda toasted my brain, like really bad, I was out for a few days and when I woke he was taking care of me, from that day, until now there was a million voices in my head screamin', yellin', not letting me alone, it drove me crazy, but they are gone..."-Harley closed her eyes, and nothing, her head was quiet, the only sound in her head was June's breath close to her, and her own heart beat.

-"What do you mean 'you just realized', like how couldn't you notice there was not noise in your head, whenEnchantress died it was silent instantly, it wasn't like something I didn't realized happened!"- June said as she changed her position and now was sitting in front of Harley holding both of her hands.

-" I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to my thoughts, I was listening to you talk and I don't know, your voice was the only sound..."-Harley knew the moment the voices left, earlier that day, the second the archaeologist had a nightmare, the only thought on Harley's head was saving June, the only voice on her head was her own.

-"if we weren't in this place, and the situation was different that line would had been incredibly romantic Miss Quinn"- June said trying to lighten up the mood for a second.

Harley laugh at June's tiny attempt to made her smile,and she realized their fingers were interlocked again.

-"you know what I really want to do"- Harley got closer to June's face which was a difficult task thanks to the lack of light, until their noses were touching, June didn't move.

-"what?"- June's voice was low and hoarse, and still she didn't move or made any attempt to do so.

-"sleep, I haven't had a good night sleep for so long thanks to the voices I want to give it a try, do you mind if I sleep here?, only if it's okay with you Dr.Moone..."- Harley moved back and let go of June's hand while making herself comfortable on the small place between the wall and June.

June was a little taken back for the whole ordeal that just had happen, they were about to kiss, she was sure about it, and she wanted to, but suddenly Harley moved away and her head now was spinning, and her stomach was full of butterflies she wasn't suppose to feel with the Clown Princess, the Queen of All Evil, all that villain crap, she couldn't feel this, it was real, and now the blonde wanted to sleep with her, and she wanted that too.

-" sure, no problem"- She was in trouble, and it was just her first night.

June settle at the bed's edge and threw the sheet over her and Harley, then turned around and her face was just inches away from the blonde's one.

-"goodnight June Moone,sweet dreams"- Harley yawned and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed down and in seconds she was completely sleep.

-"goodnight Harls, sleep tight"- June closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling she always dreaded, when Rick arms were around her she always felt like suffocating, like he was way to big for her and she always ended up pushing him from her, asking him to not hold her because she felt claustrophobic or any other excuse she could make to keep the bigger man away from her, she knew it was wrong and Rick only wanted to protect her, and now she wanted desperately to be on Harley arms, so she made a sudden bold move, one of those which she stopped doing since Enchantress came along, she took Harley arm and put it around herself...

Harley was lost in her empty and miraculously silent dreams when she felt someone taking her arm.

-" what you doin'"- Harley didn't open her eyes, she was too tired and too comfortable to even move on her own.

-"It's my first night, hold me"- June whispered to the villain and like that Harley move closer to the taller girl and put one arm under June's head and the other around her waist and pulled her as close as she could, and in second she was sleep again, but instead of empty, her dreams were happy, and not about Joker, they were all about June


	8. How To Save A Life

  
It was early, the lights were still out but there was a little light coming from the small window in the top of the wall, June didn't want to move she was way to comfortable in Harley arms, who was still lost in her dreams.

June started running her finger through Harley's messy blonde hair slowly so she wouldn't wake up, it was soft, the pink and blue dye was falling so it was slightly damaged.

Then she started caressing her cheek, she touched the heart under Harley eyes and then the world ‘ROTTEN’ written in her jaw.

-“mornin’ June…”- Harley said, her eyes still closed and her arm holding still the archaeologists by the waist, she smiled a little, still tired.

-“did I wake you?, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Harley…”- June said as she stop stroking the blonde’s cheek but didn't move.

-“it's okay,I rather waking up this way than with the awful light, and it's time to wake up anyway, the light will go on at any minute…”- Harley moved her arm from June's head and put it behind her own, and the arm around her waist, while she tried to laid on her back June stayed by her side.

-“ Are does tattoos on your face for real?”- June asked not raising her voice, looking intently into Harley's tired eyes.

-“ no, the ones on my face aren't real, they are temporary, I have a permanent marker and I redo them from time to time”-

-“ you are not rotten Harley”- June said very low, and Harley turned to her side smiling.

-“ we need to get up new girl, they'll come to get us to the showers”- Harley sat on the bed and stretch, June didn't move, the lights got turned on and in seconds the door opened.

Five guards got in, four of them with weapons and shields.

-“ Hello boys, how was your night”- Harley didn't move, the guards pointed at her and she was incredibly calm, as of this happen every day.

-“Inmate Moone, stand up, and put your hands on your back”- the only unarmed guard told her and she Did so.

He grabbed her and walked her outside of the cell.

-“do you really need to be so rough with her?”- June knew how the people treated Harley, they hit her, Maybe if they respected her she wouldn't lose it so much.

-“ its none of your business how we treat the other inmates, be thankful your boyfriend has a high ranking around here, that's the only reason you are not getting with the other inmates”-

They got into a big showers area and there were other guards around her.

The guard uncuffed her and told her to strip.

-“I guess asking for a little privacy is out of the question…”-

-“HURRY INMATE”- the guard said and June gave up the only thing she got left, her dignity.

 

-“you’ve been a really bad girl Harley”- one of the armed guards got close to the tiny blonde.

Harley was terrified, she felt cornered and she knew that she couldn't attack the men or they would take her away from June.

-“ come on boys, I've been good the last couple of days, let's be nice to one another yeah, pretty please…”- Harley couldn't move away, the guards were about to hurt her and she didn't want to kill them when suddenly…

-“GUARDS, STAY AWAY FROM HARLEY QUINN, I’LL ESCORT HER TO THE SHOWERS”-

Rick Flag was there, and for the first time ever he actually saved someone.

-“How are you Harley?”- Rick got close to her and handcuffed her and passed by the guards.

-“ I think what you mean is ‘Is my girl still alive after a night sharing space with you’, and the answer is yes, I didn't kill your precious June…”- Harley said as she walked along side Rick, he was taller than her, a lot taller, but he looked terrified, Harley tried to killed him, or let other creatures killed him more than one time, and now she didn't have a bomb in her neck stopping her from ending him.

-“ She is? I mean is she safe?”- Flag kept on walking and leading the way to the showers.

-“she is safe Rick, just get her out of here as soon as you can, this place will drive her insane”-Harley said as she stopped and hold his hand, she looked at him in the eyes, pleading him to do something to get June out of there.

-“ I'm trying, Waller is trying too, but the circumstances have change, the government is saying it was a terrorist attack, and Waller is covering her ass up, they say they have to keep her here at least for a year, that's the least they can do, they have videos, pictures of her in the tower, I can't do anymore, I'm also desperate Harley, I love her, but I don't know what else I can do”- Rick was about to cry, he felt the most useless boyfriend in the world.

-“I can't believe how useless boys are, really!”- Harley was beyond frustrated.

-“ Hey! I just stopped a bunch of horny guards ready to use you as their personal sex doll, I'm not useless, I'm better than them, don't you dare selling me short Quinn”-

-“ Stopping them doesn't make you a better person! It makes you a decent human being!, be a good boyfriend by getting June out of here okay!, don't worry about me, I've been doing this for long enough, do you think that was the first time a bunch of big men try to get their way with me? You are no hero Rick, you are just a boy, don't flatter yourself, save your girl and leave Gotham, this place is way to dark for June, be her hero!”- Harley was beyond pissed, she walk to the room were a bunch of guards got her naked and showered her with a hose, she was used to the guards groping her, she felt nothing about them, or about their abuse.

Rick stood on the side seeing how they treated Harley, she wasn't a person for them, she was worse than trash and they treated her like that.

 

Since June wasn't a dangerous criminal the safety measure were lessen with her, for instance she could shower alone in a tiny stall with soap,of course the water was freezing and the guards were rushing her.

When June got off the shower they handed her a towel and walked her back into the cell which was alone at the time when suddenly the door opened again, Rick was there, handsome and tall as always, his scruffy look and his kind eyes.

-“ hi there…”-Rick said but didn't move from his spot at the doorway.

June felt more exposed than ever, only wearing a towel while Rick was wearing to many layers of clothes.

-“what are you doing here Rick”- June asked as she grabbed her clean jumpsuit from the top of her bed.

-“well…, I work here…”- Rick said grinning at June

-“ you know what I mean, here in my cell…”- June said slightly mad at the circumstances, she knew Rick was trying to be there for her but he couldn't do this, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, he didn't have to look out for her, the only this she asked her to do is to get her out of here.

-“ I wanted to check on you, to see if Harley was being nice to you, to see if you had change your mind…”- Rick walked into the cell and was looking at the ground.

-“Rick, you are a beautiful human being, inside and out, you are sweet, and kind and caring, and I'm sure you are the most perfect person that will ever walk on earth, but I'm also very sure that I'm not that, and I love so many things about you, but I don't love you, and I want you to be with someone who can love you as much as you love them, you deserve all the love in the world, I'm not the person for you Rick, and I will always be grateful for what you did for me, but you need to understand me, I'm saving you!”-

-“You don't get to decide what I want or what I need June, you don't get to say that you don't love me, I know you love me, you are just afraid that I will cheat on you while you are in here, I know you are!”- Rick was desperate and didn't want to accept that June was over him.

-“what?! I'm not afraid, for the first time in months I feel like myself Rick, like I can speak my own words, think my own thoughts, you don't know me!, you met me when I was already possessed and desperate, that isn't me, and I'm feeling like myself finally, you my friend don't get to tell me what I'm thinking! You need to move on, understand that I'm fine, but I'm not the same girl you met, and I really hope you find the love you deserve, because I really care for you…”- June stood in front of the taller man with tears on her eyes trying to knock some sense into him, he looked at her and try to put on a brave face but he was in the verge of tears.

-“I can't make you love me, right?”- Rick said with hoarse voice about to crack.

-“ I wish You could Rick, I really do, but no…”- June looked at him and stroked his cheek, Rick grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

-“ I spoke to Waller, she told me that they are going to manage the situation as a terrorist attack, we are fighting to revoke the initial sentence, but the least we are going to get is a year, I'm going to talk to your lawyers and see if we can fight for less time,but I doubt it will get positive results…”- Rick took a step back and got into work mode.

-“A year, woah, that's more than what I expected… Thanks for talking with Waller, and I'm really sorry…”-

-“ I brought you some stuff, just in case you needed it, I don't think I will be seeing you for a while, I've been reassigned to a new penitentiary…”- Rick said as he put a bag on the desk with a lot of things on it.

-“ really? That's good, you are getting a fresh start…”- June said as she looked sad, she might not be in love with the guy but he still was her anchor for a few months.

-“ yeah, but don't worry I'm going to get you out of here, I have to go now, be careful with Harley, she is crazy you know…”- Rick got close to June and gave her a hug.

When Rick was letting go of the hug June tighten her hold.

-“not yet, don't let go yet”- June wanted to remember his touch, his smell, the way his big arms surrounded her completely, the way she almost couldn't breathe, she wanted to feel him one more time, one last time.

 

The water wasn't even cold anymore, or at least after 5 minutes getting the flow at full force her body was totally numb, the only female guard got close to Harley and handed her a bar of soap.

-“you have a minute to wash yourself, hurry inmate!”- the guards screamed at her and the Harley did as they told her, but it was very hard to hurry with both her hands and her legs cuffed.

She got soap all over her body and she still had a few seconds to spare so she tried to scratch the marker from her face.

Suddenly the cold water hit her again and she had only 2 minutes to get the remaining of soap from her body, the water was off, and another armed guard escorted her to her cell, without a towel.

 

Rick had already left but the door was open, the guards threw Harley to the cell and she knocked the small desk, she was still dripping wet, and totally naked, the guard took a look at the blonde, and walked slowly towards her, not realizing that someone was behind him.

-“ HEY! UNCUFF HER OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO WALLER ASSHOLE!, OR BETTER I WILL GET THE CRAZY WITCH AND FINISH YOUR SORRY ASS!”- June was furious, she knew what this guy was about to do with Harley, the criminal was not helpless she knew she could destroy the guy, but it also meant she could get punished, the guards didn't know that the Enchantress was gone, honestly most of them really didn't know that the archaeologist was pretty much powerless and this was the time to use their ignorance to her advantage.

The guard took the keys from the handcuffs and put them on June hands and left looking pretty humiliated, when the guy close the door, June took the towel she had been wearing a few minutes ago and put it on the shaking criminal shoulders and then June took the keys and took the handcuffs off Harley's hands.

-“did they hurt you?!”- June asked as she tried to sit Harley on the bed and get her warmed up.

-“ no, they didn't, they took advantage of my new found harmless attitude”- Harley laugh a little, she was freezing and still very naked.

June stood from the bed and tried to reach for Harley's clean uniform but there was none.

-“ were’s your uniform”- June asked as she got back and squatted in front of Harley.

-“ I took it off in the shower”- Harley said with her voice cracking.

-“ not that one, I mean the clean one, isn't it suppose to be on your bed?”- June asked as she grabbed her glasses to see the poor blonde girl better.

-“ no, I don't have a clean uniform hon”-Harley said as she tried to cover herself better with the towel around her shoulders.

June stood up and grabbed the bag Rick left earlier, inside there was some candy she liked, books, a music player with a charger and headphones, toothbrushes, tampons,toilet paper,hairbands, hairbrush, sleeping pills,cigarettes, a lighter and a very warm and big sweater.

June grabbed the sweater and got close to Harley.

-“here, put this on”- Harley was still a little wet but she needed to get dress because she was about to get hypothermia, June helped her getting her head inside and Harley put her arms on.

The sweater smell like lavender, and cigarettes.

-“ is this yours?”- Harley hug herself trying to get warmer while June took the sheet from the top bed and put it on her legs and the towel on her hair.

-“ no, it was Rick’s but I kinda stole it from him, he came a few minutes ago”- June sat behind Harley and got as close as it was physically possible and hug her.

-“ yes, I saw him too, he isn't too bad”- Harley said, she wanted to apologize with him, she knew she was wrong for calling him out but at the end he was a good guy, and he was trying as hard as he could to follow his principles and help them out.

-“ he got reassigned, he came to say goodbye”- June replied

-“ let's hope he gets a better life”- Harley said as she close her eyes and laid on June's front.

-“I'm hungry”- June said she didn't move from her spot holding Harley.

-“ too bad, we get food until a lot later”- Harley stood up, her body looked tiny in the sweater, the blonde also looked paler than usual and June realized the lack of marks on her face.

-“ you washed the tattoos off from you face”- June smiled at the shorter girl.

-“ I did”-

-“ you look beautiful”- June told the criminal and Harley blushed immediately at the statement.

-“ you think I'm beautiful?”- Harley turned her back on June so she didn't see her blushing so much

_FLASHBACK_

_Jokers’ kind of love was never the romantic one._

_When he kissed Harley, he always ended up,bruising her lips and the kisses always tasted like blood, Harley’s blood._

_One time after a chasing, Joker got mad because someone on his team screwed up, Harley tried to calmed him down but Joker threw her to a wall and a pretty picture fall hitting Harley's face, Joker laugh._

_Harley cried in the bathroom alone and tried to clean the blood from the cuts on her forehead, when she got out J was sitting on the couch, Harley got close to him._

_-“Would you still find me beautiful?”- shy Harley asked with tears on her eyes and fresh cuts on her forehead._

_Joker turned to her and smiled viciously towards her._

_-“Oh Harley!, when did I ever say I found you beautiful?”-_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

June stood up and walk in front of Harley who was blushing.

-“ no, I don't think so, you are beautiful , and whoever says otherwise is lying”-June replied and walked away from Harley.

Day 2 of 365, maybe she didn't lose all her freedom, maybe here she could be free from her fears.


	9. Fix You

  
A few hours had passed, Harley was drinking an espresso and reading one of her books, she was still very naked, the only thing covering her was June's sweater which was very big, but apart from that, she was very naked.

  
June called for the guards and asked for Harley's clothes, but the guards only ignored her.

-“Relax, this isn't the first time I end up naked, they'll bring something when they bring hour food tray”- Harley said, without taking her eyes off the page of her book.

  
-“You are naked, in a prison full of men guards!, this is not okay, they are abusing you!”- June was surprise at Harley's relaxed mood,she wasn't even a little upset.

  
-“Yeah, tell me something new…”- Harley replied as she finish another page, and closed her book.

  
-“It's their petty way of showing me that they are better, humiliating me makes them feel powerful, poor things they forget who I am, and what I'm capable of…”- Harley started walking towards June who was at the door.

  
June was against the door, she could move the smaller girl if she wanted to, free herself.  
  
-“Do you realize how harmless you look right now?”- June asked Harley, her voice merely a whisper.

  
-“Like I said, you don't know what I'm capable of, Miss Moone”- Harley got even closer, she even could feel June's breathe on her nose.

  
-“Maybe you can show me…”-

  
Harley got on her toes to be on the same height as June, the archaeologists felt how Harley was about to kiss her, so she close her eyes when…

  
The tiny door where the guards passed food open, June freaked out and jumped.

  
-“ someone asked for some clothes?”- the guard threw the dirty jumpsuit Harley was wearing the day before, a white t-shirt and boy shorts.

This is it Harley thought, this is a sign that we are not meant together,I won't continue this, she's getting out of here and I'll will get old inside.

  
I'm broken, she is amazing.

  
I'm dark and she is light.

The guard put only one tray of food and then closed the door again.

  
Harley grabbed the clothes and put them on, first the shorts and the jumpsuit, she took the sweater off leaving her top naked, June couldn't keep her eyes away from the blonde, she felt like a pervert, but no, she wasn't lookin at her like meat, she was looking at how thin she looked, the bones in her spine where showing way to much, her ribs, she was way to pale, June wanted to fix her, to repaired her abused body.

  
She wanted to show her love.

  
Harley was so invested in getting dressed that she never realize the way June was looking at her.

  
-“I suppose we are going to split this food since they only gave us one tray”- June, grabbed the tray and sat on the floor.

  
Harley finished dressing and sat next to June and grabbed the fork and took a bite from the weird looking food.

  
-“ This is good”- Harley said and smiled, then June took the same fork and tasted the food, which of course wasn't good at all.  
-“ This is disgusting, do you seriously think this tastes good”- June said laughing at Harley enthusiasm.

  
-“ I don't remember how really good food taste, can you blame me for my messed up tastebuds?”- Harley said as she took another bite of the food, smiling.

  
June suddenly remember something, she stood up and went to her bed and looked for the bag Rick left her to get one of the best things on the planet.

-“ Here, taste this”- June said as she sat down and handed Harley a bar of chocolate.

  
-“ I can't, this is yours”- Harley said shaking her head and giving June back her delicious looking bar.

  
Harley might be a criminal yes, but she would never do any criminal act to the people she cared for, actually, Harley was one of the kindest people someone could meet, she was protective and caring, and of course she could never take their food.

  
-“you can't be serious, eat this and shut up”- June gave Harley the bar back.

  
-“ I can't steal your food, it's not right”- Harley said and took another bite of the hideous food.

  
June was speechless, Harley Quinn was the epitome of the two sides of the coin, a crazy delinquent, but also a person of principles and beliefs.

  
-“ dude, you are at a prison, you are a murderer, criminal, vandal, kidnapper, straight outta Arkham delinquent, and you worry about taking my chocolate bar?, that I'm giving to you?”- June couldn't believe the blonde girl.

  
-“you forgot terrorist and arsonist…”- Harley wasn't even a little upset at the things June was saying, they were all true, and she felt a little proud of all those titles.

  
-“yeah that too, just eat the bar, this food is going to make us sick, I'm sure that's why you are so skinny, this shit is killing you”- June smiled and took the tray away from Harley.

  
-“ okay, but only one bite, the rest is yours”- Harley took the chocolate and took a bite, the taste was something she never thought she'd taste ever again, it was so good she could cry, she even felt goosebumps.

  
-“I think you like it…”- June said as she saw the blonde closing her eyes and looking almost like she was having and orgasm.  
-“ I don't remember the last time I had something this good”- Harley really was enjoying the chocolate, but when the taste died she gave the rest of the bar back to June.

  
-“ no, eat it, it's yours Harl, enjoy it”- June smiled at the villain who looked as happy as ever.

  
-“Thank you June”-

  
-“Anytime”-

 

  
It was late, June was reading and Harley was hanging from her ropes/sheets doing flips and turns.

  
-“Harley…?”-

  
-“Juney…?”-

-“ I'm bored, entertain me”- June took her glasses off and closed her book.

  
-“ it's your second day and you are already bored, babe, you will get crazy in here”- Harley kept doing her air dances in the tiny space she had, she was happy, the voices hadn't made a comeback yet, so she was enjoying feeling as sane as she could be.

  
-“ well babe, that's why I asked for a rommie, entertaining purposes.”- June stood up and stand in front of Harley who was hanging upside down.

  
-“ Really?”- Harley was turning red from the blood rushing to her head.

  
-“Among other stuff…”- June said as she took a step closer to Harley their noses touching, like a few hours ago, but this time June had the cards on her hand.

-“And Rick said you were shy and shit, the guy really is a little blind”- Harley was nervous, she never expected June to be this forward, this soon, Harley was only teasing the younger girl, it was platonic, even if she might wanted more, but now June was here making a move on her, after two days of talking.

  
-“well, Rick never knew who I was, he only knew my possessed version, there's a lot of me he never saw, the real me for example ”-  
Harley jumped back and got off the ropes and sat on the bed.

They had to stop this, Harley couldn't handle this anymore.

  
-“ I like you June, but this thing, this can't happen…”- Harley got serious suddenly.

  
-“ what is this thing Harley?”- June knelt in front of the blonde who looked scared, vulnerable.

  
-“ this thing it's crazy, you are getting out of here, I'm an schizophrenic sick criminal, I can't do this,it's way too soon, I can't fall again…”- Harley voice was cracking, she couldn't breathe.

  
-“ Harley, in two days you managed to make me feel more that Rick on all the time we were together, you are amazing, and yes, you are sick, but you’ll get better, I want this thing, and I know you want it too”- June wasn't going to be the small terrified girl anymore, she was going to get what she wanted, and she was going to be free.

  
-“June, you are not thinking clearly, this…,me…., I'm not over Joker, I was just being a tease, it wasn't real….”- Harley lied, if this is what she needed to do to make June stop, she was going to do it, she wasn't good, she was trash, June was great, she deserve happiness, Harley was rotten, damaged goods.

  
-“ I don't believe you, but I won't push you, just know that I'm not going anywhere Harley, and I am fighting for this, for you, you are not rotten, you are not bad, you have showed me how caring and kind you are, and I will never hurt you…”- June sat next to Harley who seem lost in her thoughts.

  
-“ Those voices in your head, are they back?”- June asked and Harley turn to look at her and smile.

  
-“No, they are gone for good”-the voices were gone, and she felt like herself again. June did that, June didn't saw her like a maniac, but June was going to leave, she couldn't have June, it would be selfish.

  
-“I know you are not as crazy as you say, I know you want them to see you that way, you don't want them to realize when you are hurt, but your feelings matter Harley”- June grabbed Harley's hand.

  
_FLASHBACK_  
Harley fucked up again, she shouldn't had tried to catch Batman, this was insane, how could she be so stupid, her beautiful Mr.J was very mad and hit her in the face so hard,and now he was pulling her from her hair.  
-“MISTAH J! YOU ARE HURTIN ME!”- Harley was wincing in pain while Joker laugh at her and tighten his grip hurting her more.  
-“ No,No. I'm not, your feelings count for NOTHING, you pathetic mess”-  
END OF FLASHBACK

  
-“No they don't June”- Harley moved away from June and jump to her bed, covering herself with the sheet, trying to hide the sobs of her crying.

  
June knew Harley was heartbroken but she never realize how sad and depressed she was, and even if Harley didn't want her now ,and was pushing her back she was going to be there whenever Harley wanted her.  
Maybe Harley was right, it was too soon to act on their feelings, but June knew that at the end of the day, they were together and Harley helped her last night when she was scared, soma June decided to be brave.  
June jumped to Harley bed and touch the place where it kinda show through the sheets Harley's hand was.

  
-“I'll leave if you want me to, but I think you don't want to be alone, you don't have to be alone anymore Harley”- June whispered only to be heard by the hurt blonde.

  
-“I just don't want to be scare, I don't want to be stupid and when I like someone I'm very stupid”- Harley uncovered her face and saw beautiful June trying to comfort her, it was something she never had, Mr.J never looked after her like this, he always was too rough and too loud.

  
-“you are not stupid, you are so smart, and I going to hold your hand of you let me until you understand that you are worth Harley, I don't know how your relationship with Joker was, but I know love because I've seen it, I know it's not suppose to make you feel stupid, or scare…”- June said as she tried to accommodate next to the tiny villain.

  
-“ I've never had that, Joker was charming, and he had a sick twisted way to turn you into his puppet, he did crazy stuff like throwing me to the vat of Chemicals that turned me into a vampire”- Harley said looking at her skin which looked so pale she could be a ghost.

  
-“and here I was thinking you were albino”- June said as she remove a strand of hair from Harley face. The broken girl smiled at the gesture.

  
-“he used me to get out of Arkham, and then he fucking locked me in a dungeon, the guy was truly mad”- Harley sat and laugh a little, she always knew how mad their love was but she was more in love with the idea of danger than with J, and finally she was realizing that.

  
-“I thought he only had commitment issues, and those could be fixed, but the guy had me pole dancing to all his friends I mean what the fuck, I can't offer you anything June, because I wouldn't know what to give you”- Harley was trying to be honest with the younger girl who was listening to her.

  
-“ the thing Harley, is that This is not about what you can offer me, I don't care about what you have to offer honestly, I care about the way you are able to make me feel butterflies whenever you smile, the way I want to be near you and protect you from those assholes, even tho I know you are totally capable of taking them down, it's about you feeling okay, and I only want this to be with you, I'm not looking for anything in return”- June understood Harley, Joker had treated her as one of his assets until she believe him, that's why she didn't care about the guards treating her like shit, the person who was suppose to make her feel safe treated her the same way.

  
-“ and just for the record, I like you too Harley, a lot”- June said it, even if it was obvious, and even if it didn't change things, she needed to say it, she needed to make Harley understand that she wasn't there because Rick put her there, it was her decision, Harley saved her from Enchantress, she was her safe zone.

-“would you stay here with me even if I can't be with you?”- Harley was tired, and she had just realized the lights where out, she wanted to sleep, to think everything through.

  
-“ yes, I can stay here”- June replied and moved so they were in the same position they were last night, but the roles were reversed, June was holding Harley.

  
Harley fell sleep right away.

  
-“you are my hero Harley don't forget that”- June whispered before falling sleep.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.  
Maybe she could let June in for real.  
At least she had someone by her side who actually liked her, tonight she felt loved.

 

 

 

 


	10. Bloodstream

  
-“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE FROM ME WEAK GIRL, I WILL ALWAYS BE PART OF YOU”-Enchantress was following her, it was Reve Belle hallway but everything was dark, June was running but Enchantress was faster, suddenly the witch appear in front of her.  
-“YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER”- Enchantress got closer to June and tried to reach for her heart.  
June cried in pain.  
-“I've got news witch, I've got nothing left”- June said, she couldn't be scare of Enchantress anymore, she was going to fight back.  
-“ SO SILLY YOU ARE, YES YOU HAVE SOMETHING LEFT”- Enchantress laugh and suddenly she saw Harley, they were in a bridge in a cold day, Harley wearing a beanie and a warm jacket, then she smiled at June and they were walking hand in hand, it was late, and there were no one else when suddenly Harley put her hand on June's waist and started dancing, totally carefree, happy.  
-“Harley”- Suddenly June was again with Enchantress.  
-“Looks like you have something to lose after all”- Enchantress laugh and then she again tried to take her heart, the pain was unbearable.  
June woke up, it was late, and she was alone, Harley was nowhere to be found.  
June started to panic and called for the guards.  
-“ HEY! WHERE’S HARLEY QUINN!”- June knocked on the metal door which opened and Amanda Waller was there.  
-“ Harley Quinn it's okay, you and I need to talk Dr. Moone”- Amanda had a briefcase and opened it, in it there was all the evidence of the Midway City attack, June was in all of the pictures.  
-“ when am I getting out of here?”- June sat in her bed while Waller took every file from her case.  
-“ it's not as simple”- Waller replied –“ The president knows that the attack was not a terrorist attack, so this can only go two ways, there is footage of Harley Quinn and Joker in the premise, he knows he hijacked my plane, and that Harley Quinn was in Midway, so we are going to pin the whole thing on her, we will say she kidnapped you and a Joker had something on you and you had to do it, or the other option is you taking responsibility for all the attacks, that will give you 5 years in here, and that's the less I could get you”- Waller was a bitch, she was pissed because she couldn't kill Harley so she was going to make her rote in prison, June couldn't allow that.  
-“ okay, I got another way, what if I tell the president the whole truth, you though you could control a powerful witch and it backfired, it was your fault, not mine, and obviously not Harley's”- June stood up and confronted Waller.  
–“Dr.Moone, I'm giving you an opportunity here, don't think for a second that I would doubt in locking you up for the rest of your days, I don't care about you, I'm being generous here, don't betray my good will”-Waller wasn't playing games, she was very comfortable being the president’s bitch, and she wasn't willing to lose that spot for a young girl.  
Waller left everything a walked to the door.  
-“Read those files, I'll come back to approve your decision, and your friend Harley… She is with her friends the guards, I've heard she hasn't being very cooperative”- Waller left locking the metal door.  
June's mind blanked, Harley was in danger.

_________________________  
  
Harley didn't know what had happen, one minute she was being held by June, having beautiful dreams, and the next the light was on and three armed guards got inside the cell and she didn't have time to react, they drugged her and she couldn't fight back.  
June never woke up.  
Now she was at a cage guarded by 15 guards, they told her the bars were electrified and if she tried something they would electrocute her.  
She had been good, she couldn't understand why they were hurting her.  
Then all the guards grabbed hoses and started to attacked with cold water.  
Harley was curled up in the ground, the guards kept on attacking her.  
-“STOP!”- Amanda Waller was there, all polished on her Armani suit.  
-“Harley Quinn, how is prison life treating you?”- Waller stopped in front of the cage waiting for Harley to stand up and walk to her.  
Harley was cold as fuck, she was sure the water turn into ice as soon as it hit her body, but she was not going to give Waller the satisfaction of making her feel humiliated.  
-“ You know,it's like a party”- Harley walked until she was as close as she could to the bars.  
-“ you are dying I'm here Harley, I'm making sure of it, still, I can make your stay here a lot easier, I know how they treat you, I could make it stop”- Waller was the responsible for the abuse Harley was receiving lately, of course Harley wasn't surprise, that bitch wanted to finish Harley since she escaped Arkham, and Probably she also was the one who sent the bat to get her.  
-“ I don't make business with betraying assholes”- Harley whispered, she preferred being abused for the rest of her life than playing for the same side as Amanda Waller.  
-“look, my dear piece of scum, this is not optional, and it's very simple, the only thing you have to do is take responsibility for the Midway City attack, and the guards will start treating you like and actual person”- Harley was walking away until,she heard what Waller wanted her to do.  
This could get June out of here.  
-“what?”- Harley asked and got close to the bars again, now Waller had her attention.  
-“ you are going to record an statement saying that you kidnapped June Moone and you and Joker tried to destroy Gotham, we've got footage from that day of Joker setting bombs, and hijacking my helicopter, it will be easy to believe it was you who did all, poor June was just your puppet.”- Waller had already made the whole plan the only thing she needed was Harley saying she did it and June Moone was free.  
She had nothing to think.  
-“ will June be free if I do this?”- Harley asked, she needed Waller to say it.  
Waller was not surprised, she was more than that, there wasn't even a word to describe her amusement, she was expecting Harley getting into a tantrum, needing to sedate her and even to threaten her life to accept taking the blame, but here she was, the only thing she needs to know was if this sacrifice would free her roommate.  
-“Yes, this will free Dr.Moone”-  
-“okay, I'll do it, I'll speak in front if a judge if it's necessary”-  
Amanda Waller nodded and left, as soon as she passed the doors, two guards got inside the cage and locked it.  
-“ Now now, who is going to save you now Harley”- The guards got closer and closer, Harley could take them down, but if she did, June's future could be in danger,met wouldn't be the first time that they knocked her down and claim she was having a psychotic break down, and if she had a psychotic break down her statement would be inadmissible to the judge, she couldn't fight back.  
One guard took the handcuffs and put them on Harley hands and locked her to the bars.  
-“if you do anything remotely threatening I'll turn the energy on and you'll get electrocuted, do you understand fucking cunt?!”- the bigger of the two guards told her while the other started to take her pants of, Harley was holding her tears back, she couldn't cry, so she just closed her eyes, waited for everything to end.

____________________

Hours had passed, June was getting more worried, Harley wouldn't leave her alone, the guards must have took her,She couldn't believe Enchantress got into her head that way,she should had been awake, making sure Harley was safe.  
She knew what she had to do, she preferred staying 5 years locked up that putting Harley in the line, she wasn't going to turn her back on her.  
June was reading the files Waller left her, here she was, reading the descriptions of all the members of the so-called ‘Suicide Squad’, Deadshot was a father, and a very good one, they had made him work on the squad in exchange for having time with his daughter, Rick licked him, he saved him, Diablo, a Latino torch man, he sacrificed himself in the final battle, he couldn't control his powers and killed all his family, now he was with them, he never wanted to be on the squad, Croc Killer, a human reptile that ate people, he put the bomb that killed Enchantresses brother, and now she was reading Harley Quinn's file, she had been a very smart student getting an academic scholarship for GCU, but also a talented gymnast, she could had been an Olympic athlete but she turn that opportunity down to follow her dream of being a psychiatrist, the file said that Harley had an intelligence above high, she was incredibly bright, and a passionate doctor, that's what got her involve with the Joker, she was Impressed by the murderer, and then she helped him escape.  
June couldn't keep reading, she was getting desperate, she felt something was wrong and she couldn't do anything about it.

_________________________

Harley was curled up in the ground, her body filled with bruises, she could barely move.  
A guard carried her to her cell, she was bleeding.

The door opened and Harley was there, barely standing, the guard had a mischievous grin that sicken June to the stomach, she could have kicked his ass, but right now she had to focus on Harley.

-“sorry I wasn't here when you woke up”- Harley said laying her back on the door, June's heart broke, she didn't know for sure what they had done to the blonde but she didn't need to, and Harley was asking for her forgiveness.  
Harley was too good for her.  
-“ Hey, no, don't speak, let's get you clean up”- June grabbed Harley as gentle as she could, her wrists where cut and bruise, flesh blood coming out.  
June took Harley to the bed and help her getting off of the wet clothes she was wearing,  
When she took the shirt off she saw a lot of bruise that weren't the day before, June was sure more that one rib was broken, the pale skin was completely dark.  
June didn't want to see how her legs looked, she wasn't prepared.  
Harley shut her eyes closed, she didn't know if the adrenaline from the whole thing was making her feel numb, since she felt nothing, but she didn't want to see the way June was looking at her, now she was rotten.  
June grabbed a bottled water and a piece of fabric and soaked it.  
-“ This is going to hurt, but I really need to clean this cuts, okay?”- Harley didn't answer, she just kept her eyes shut as she felt June's gentle touch, and then the cold wet fabric on her wrists, June finish cleaning the wound when the door open, a guard she never seen before hold a bucket and a clean uniform, inside the bucket there were bandages,a bottle of alcohol, a sewing kit, and pain pills.  
The guard left the bucket and the uniform and left without saying a word.  
As soon as he left June went and took the bucket filling it with water and then soaking another piece of fabric with alcohol, June kept cleaning Harley's wounds until blood stopped coming out from then, now she had to look at the weak blonde’s legs.  
-“Harley baby, I need to keep your pants off, I need to see if you are hurt, I promise I won't hurt you.”- June tried to speak as soft as she could, Harley opened her eyes and a few tears slipped out, June had never imagine seeing the girl so broken and terrified.  
But then Harley spoke.  
-“I don't want you to see me”- Harley was embarrass because she knew that she was very hurt and in so much pain, but she didn't want June to see her like this.  
-“ Harl, I won't hurt you, I'm going to take care of you, please let me hurt you”- June pleaded for Harley's permission to help her, Harley than decided that June was right, she didn't know how bad she was, she only felt pain.  
-“okay”- Harley unzip her pants but couldn't take them off it was too painful.  
-“may help you?”- June asked when she saw the blonde struggle taking the pants off, Harley nodded and laid back to let June take them off.  
As soon as she took the pants off June couldn't help to gasp at what she was seeing, Harley's legs were all bloodied and bruised, her thighs were covered in fingertip marks of hand that grabbed her too tight, fresh blood still coming and covering her boy shorts that were ripped.  
June knew what they've done to Harley.  
She never felt so angry in her life, she never felt so helpless, she never wanted to be Enchantress as bad as right now.  
Killing those bastards, torturing them for hurting her Harley.  
-“It's not as bad as it looks”- Harley whispered, her voice cracking.  
-“how many times have this happened?”- June asked, Harley had been in here for long enough for this to happen several times.  
-“it's the first time, they knew I was not going to fight back…”- Harley said ashamed of her state.  
-“why didn't you fight back?”- June wasn't trying to be accusatory, but she was sure those guards weren't a challenge to the blonde, why didn't she stop them?  
-“I didn't want to get punished”- Harley closed her eyes, she couldn't tell June she didn't fight back because she feared that would have sacrificed June chance to be free.  
-“this is going to hurt more, I'll try to do it as quick as possible, okay baby?”- June grabbed the fabric and soaked it in water and tried to clean as gently as possible Harley's legs, they were filled with black spots and blood coming from upper damage.  
June was sure Harley needed a hospital or she could die.  
There were tears streaming down her face, she tried to calms down, it wasn't the moment to be weak, she had to be strong for Harley.  
She tried to clean as fast as she could, Harley was shaking so she grabbed the her sweater and put it cover Harley who was sniffing softly.  
-“ babe, I need you to take your underwear off, it's bloody…”- June put her hands in Harley's thighs to grab her attention.  
Harley close her eyes and nodded, again June helped her out without asking knowing Harley couldn't do it, June clean the blood as fast as she could and then she bandage the cuts on Harley's legs, then she put the clean jumpsuit on Harley, hoping no more blood would come out.  
When she finishes she bandaged also Harley's wrists and tried to tighten a bandage on her ribs to make it less painful, Harley was sitting, half naked in front of June, June stroked Harley's cheek and notice a few bruises under her eyes and that Harley had a busted lip, quick she grabbed her sleeved and put just a little alcohol on it and cleaned her lip, as soon as she finished, Harley laid on her shoulder and cried.  
June hold the girl and slowly put her arms around her shoulders, the place with less bruises on Harley's body.  
Then Harley moved her head so her forehead was against June.  
Harley then kissed June on the lips, a slow gentle kissed, their lips barely moving.  
June moved away slowly.  
-“Harl, you are hurt, I don't want to harm you…”- June moved a strand of blonde hair away from the vulnerable girl and then put her hand in her neck.  
-“I know, I just…, I want you June, fuck everything else, I don't care it's too soon...”- Harley was sure, no one ever touch her like June did, it wasn't even sexual it was the fact of feeling cared for.  
-“why don't we laid down and rest, we can talk about this later, you need to sleep the pain away okay?”- June wasn't going to be the ass who took advantage of the vulnerable Harley Quinn, that's all Harley knew, people who wanted her for their own pleasure and then threw her like a dog.  
June reached for the pain pills the guard left a put two of them on Harley's mouth and then handed her the bottle of water, Harley took the pills and then realized she still was pretty much naked from her waist up, so she took the sweater and put it on.  
Harley laid down again and June followed her.  
-“thanks for cleaning me up, I must look very shitty”- Harley half laughed realizing smiling made her lips and her eyes hurt.  
-“ you always look beautiful to me, now try to sleep, I will take care of you, I won't let them take you away again”- June said and Harley's eyes were closing.  
-“June…can you kiss me?”- Harley was scared of sleeping again and getting taken away, but maybe if she at least could feel June lips on hers one more time, she could make through the night.  
June got closer to the blonde girl and gave her a gentle kiss, staying on the same position for what felt like hours, time stop for both the girls, just feeling each other's lips.  
-“sleep, I'm here, I'll keep you safe”- June said as she moved back and hugged the blonde.

Amanda Waller could take her evidence and shove it, she was not going to leave Harley here, she didn't care if her freedom was in risk, Harley was more important.

 

 


	11. You Make It Real

June really stayed awake all night long, and she was really tired, but most of all she was scared, scared of falling sleep and guards coming again for Harley.

But also, she was scare of dreaming, Enchantress left her body but stayed on her mind and was playing sick games with her.

The lights turned on, Harley didn't wake.

June tried to leave the bed without waking Harley, she knew the blonde needed the extra time in bed.

The door opened and the same guard who brought the bucket came in and shut the door, June got defensive.

-“if you go near her I'll make sure you don't walk again”- June warned the guard but he quickly shook his head.

-“no, I'm not here to hurt Harley, I'm not like them, I actually brought you some food, good food not the crap they've been giving you”- the guy opened his vest and sandwiches and cookies came out.

-“why, I mean thanks but, why are you been nice?”- June grabbed one of the sandwiches and opened it to eat it, she was starving.

-“because it's the nice thing to do”- he said, June smiled at him, the boy seemed genuine and she needed someone from the outside to trust since Rick was no longer a choice.

-“ I'm James Larson, I went to high school with Harleen”- James told June and offered his hand.

-“You know Harley from before then?”- June asked, she knew who Harley Quinn was, she had read about her, she had seen her, but she only had seen very tiny specs of Harleen Quinzel.

-“yes, she was my best friend, then she went to college and I left town, we drifted apart, she was so smart, the smartest person I had ever met, she doesn't belong here”- James said as he took a look at the sleeping girl who looked so tiny and hurt.

-“I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking Harley with me, but I need someone to help me, will you help me, us?”- June had been making a plan all night long, she was going to get out of this place no matter what, and she was taking Harley with her, James was right, Harley didn't belong here.

-“ of course, I'll do anything, I owe Harleen, I'll make things right”- James replied, he was helping them, they had a little shot at having freedom, June was taking it.

-“I need you to look for someone outside, he is a friend of mine his name is Rick Flag, I need you to tell him that I'm in danger, he worked here, he is a Sargent”- June had to be very careful with was she was going to do because it could go very bad of things went wrong.

-“do you have any idea of were could I find him?”- James was totally on board with helping her, maybe there was hope for a happy ending after all.

-“ I'll write you his address, tell him you are my friend and that you know about the Squad, he'll understand”- June said as she took James pen and started writing the address on his arm.

-“okay, I need to go, I'll come later to bring you more food and to check on Har, take care of her”- James was leaving but June grabbed his arm.

-“Thank you for yesterday, for the clothes and all, she is very hurt”- June told him in almost a whisper.

-“She is tough, and things will get better”- James left leaving the girls alone.

Harley starter groaning in pain, June quickly got close to her.

-“hey beautiful, I'm here don't be afraid”- June slowly stroked the half sleep figure who was clearly on pain.

-“June, everything hurts”- Harley tried to sit only to be met by a wave of pain all over her body.

-“don't try to sit, let me help you”- June grabbed another pillow from the bed above her and put it behind Harley trying to give some comfort to the blonde.

-“I'm hungry”- Harley stomach growled, the girl didn't eat the day before and her body wasn't very happy about it.

-“ turns out we won't eat rotten food anymore, here take this”- June handed one of the sandwiches to Harley who didn't understand.

-“why are we eating good people’s food?”- Harley asked not totally sure if the food wasn't poison or something since no one treated her nice.

-“well, a friend of yours came by, a James something boy…”- June sat in front of the hurt blonde who could barely eat the sandwich because her lip hurt too much.

-“James… A tall, blonde, kinda handsome guy?”- Harley remembered her only real friend in the world, the nerdy football player she used to hang with all the time, the popular boy who though she was cool, how wrong was he.

-“yes, he said you went to high school together…”- June replied, she wanted to know more about the boy who was so willing to her them.

-“he was a jock I was a nerd and we became friends, then he left”- Harley knew that their separation was her fault, so it was very strange that the boy was here, helping her out.

-“well he seem very nice, and he said you were very smart, so I like him”- June said laughing.

-“I wasn't smart, I was a total loser, picture this, me wearing big glasses, bad hair do, awful choice of clothes, skinny and plain as a table, always in the library being a nerd of course”- Harley was very different now, but she could never forget how high school was, the weirdest years of every teenager.

-“ mmm, I'm sure you were a babe”- June teased Harley who blushed.

-“Shut up”- Harley knew they had to talk about everything that happened the day before, and she didn't want to.

-“ my ribs are killing me”- Harley said as she tried to change position but failed.

-“ do you want pain pills?”- June asked as she stood to looked for the box that contained them.

-“no, I'm not taking that things, they make me sleepy”- Harley shook her head.

June understood why the girl didn't want to sleep anymore but she couldn't be on pain all day.

-“what if the pain turns unbearable?”- June asked softly not wanting to upset the blonde.

-“I'll deal with it”- Harley said.

-“okay, so we have to talk about you know…”- June had to bring the topic up of course, she knew Harley was vulnerable yesterday and that's why she allowed everything that had happened but if Harley wanted more of that she had to be sure, they couldn't act on anything if they weren't sure, no, if Harley wasn't sure.

-“Yesterday was fucking nuts”- Harley said as she covered her face with both of her hands she was ashamed of her lack of self control last night but she didn't regret it.

-“ Yes, but you know that I don't mean that…”-

-“June, I like you, but you'll get out of here, I don’t think I'll make it without you, that's why this thing…”- Harley had to be her old rational self but June interrupted her.

-“what if I told you that we’ll get out of here, the both of us?”- June grabbed Harley hands hopeful.

-“Yeah, that's not gonna happen hon”- Harley couldn't think about leaving here, it wasn't healthy for her planning a life that was impossible for herself.

-“ come on, just play along, if we could get out of here, the both of us, if I get you out of here, will you stop being stubborn and open your heart to me?”- June asked.

Harley smiled, she did imagine her life out of here, with June, having a future, being happy.

-“if that was a possibility, I wouldn't have to think anything, you have me June, completely, no doubt about it dear, but we can't think that I'm getting out, that's not happening or at least on my lifetime, and I can't pretend it will, I'm Harley Quinn, crazy psycho bitch, I was most wanted in I don't know how many countries, I can't see myself being free”- Harley said, her voice was sad but she knew it was the truth.

-“ okay, let's say you are right which you are not, can you let me in, show you what real love is?, if you do, I'll make sure to show you how beautiful life is outside of this four walls”-

-“you do realize that you'll be out in no time right?”- Harley was not going to fall for the promises of happiness and freedom, they weren't for her, she didn't deserve them.

-“of course not, Waller bitch is making sure that I stay here for at least 5 years.”-

-“no she is not, she is getting you out of here as soon as you are clear from the attack”-

Waller talked to Harley, and of course Harley agreed.

Fuck that bitch

-“she told you her fucked up plan”- June said.

-“it's the only way you'll get out, I'm not changing my decision”- Harley stated.

-“it's not your decision to make, and I'm not going to blame you Harley so forget about it”-

Harley was sure that June was going to chose getting out.

-“what, are you crazy?, June it's your freedom,don't be stupid, it's the only way,”- Harley pleaded, June had to be rational.

-“the only way I'm leaving here is with you by my side, end of discussion”- June got closer to the hurt blonde.

-“no, not end of discussion this is only the start missy, I'm not keeping you here to get crazy”- Harley had to convince the girl of making the right choice, Harley was already dying in there she didn't mind taking the blame for the whole thing.

-“I'm not talking about it anymore, so you can keep fighting or you can shut up, and just so you know, if you shut up I might even make a sacrifice for your well being and go next to you and kiss the craziness out of you”- June said as she stood up from the bed and walk to the espresso machine and turn it on.

Harley couldn't believe what was happening, God she hated those guards, she was in so much pain and the only thing she wanted to do was to stand up and hold June against the wall, and kiss her until her lips hurt and they couldn't breathe anymore, but June knew Harley was not getting up so she was getting cocky just to push the blonde.

-“you really think that's how you are going to shut me up?”- Harley asked a little out of breathe having imagine everything she could do to the taller archaeologist, only if she could.

-“I don't know Harley, you tell me”- June smiled taking a sip from the tiny cup, looking at Harley's eyes.

-“you are unbelievable”- Harley shook her head.

-“so, will I shut you up or are you looking forward to a long day of bickering about things that are not going to change?”-

-“I don't like you very much right now Miss Moone”- Harley knew she was gone, she had no way to win on this fight, June had her heart already, funny, almost like she had Enchantresses heart some time ago.

-“it's Doctor Moone to you Miss Quinn”- June raised her eyebrow, Harley never realized how sexy June Moone eyebrows were, they weren't polished, they were thick and strong.

-“it's Dr.Quinzel to you”- Harley was not going to fight anymore, not this fight at least, not with June, she preferred fighting with her and not against her.

June left the cup in the desk and walked slowly towards the bed and got in, she got as close as she could to Harley not wanting to hurt the girl and then June kiss her jaw, Harley was breathless, the feel of June's lips anywhere near her was enough to bring shivers down her spine, June didn't stop there she sat down on Harley's lap, slowly trying not to hurt the blonde.

-“is this okay?”-June asked before kissing Harley again not in the lips, she didn't want to hurt Harley who was clearly in pain, but also in denial.

-“this is more than okay, I'm shut in up, could you please do your part of the deal?”- Harley voice was low and raspy, it turned June on.

June put her hands against the wall behind Harley so her weight wasn't completely on Harley's lap,she didn't want to hurt her and finally their lips got close, they were only a millimeter apart so Harley put her hand on June's neck and got her closer to finally close the space between them, the kiss started like their last two, slow, tender, not really moving until Harley open her lips slightly and suck on June's lower lip, June continue kissing Harley trying not to move much so her lip wouldn't get more hurt that it already was, Harley broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together.

-“June, if you are going to keep treating me like I might break we better sto…”- June understood what Harley meant and went for it, yes she was hurt, and she had just being raped, but this was Harley Quinn, and she wanted to feel alive, she wasn't a flower, she was tough like James said and she was… Perfect.

June decided to not treat Harley like a doll, so she went back to kissing her but this time she didn't hold back, she was finally kissing the girl she wanted, she was not going to be shy about it so as soon as they went back to the pace they had before June stuck her tongue in Harley's mouth who moan softly and that really was the sexiest sound June had heard on her entire life.

Harley soon forgot about the pain and put her hands on June's back, grazing the part of her waist were the shirt had risen up but as soon as the kiss got a lot harder Harley's ribs decided to make an appearance and send a wave of pain that made Harley stop.

-“Shit”- Harley said as she removed her hands from June's back and went to rubbing her own torso.

-“I think that's more than your body can handle isn't it?”- June said as she sat back trying to remove herself from Harley's lap.

-“I should had taken the fucking pills”- Harley said frustrated, she really wanted to be with June but her body had other plans.

-“we've got time don't get upset”- June was a little frustrated too but she knew they didn't need to rush anything, they were going to be there for some time so they could enjoy their company, right now Harley body was hurt and they had to take it slow.

-“I just..., there's been so long since I felt like this…”- Harley said looking into the archaeologists eyes.

-“like what, horny?”- June raised her brow again and grabbed Harley's hand.

-“ no you goofball!, like I have control in something I guess”- Harley laugh and stroked June's cheek, June lean into Harley's hand and closed her eyes.

-“have you done this before”- June got serious

-“making out with another inmate after my boyfriend had just died and I had my ass kicked, mmm not that I remember”- of course Harley was going to be sarcastic.

-“come on I'm been serious here”- June laugh but got serious again.

-“no, never, I mean it's not like I never considered it but there never was a girl that was worth the sacrifice, or the effort I suppose, I though it was normal having crushes on girls you know , staring at gym, things like that, I never put much though on it,until now, until you”- Harley always knew that she wasn't completely straight but since she had never had any chance to try her luck with any girl she though it was just a phase and she was only into boys , but the only boy he had ever been with was Joker, so she didn't close herself to the possibility.

-“what about you?”- Harley tried to move closer to the girl to cuddle but found it incredibly painful so she stayed on her position.

-“yes, when I was in high school I did a lot of wild shit, I was really crazy, almost like you babe”- June smiled teasing Harley who also smiled

-“ you wish Juney”- Harley slapped playfully June's arm.

-“anyway, in high school everyone though I was cool, which I wasn't so I went to parties and you know the classic truth or dare and shit, I always ended up wasted and making out with the cheerleaders, everyone knew I was the threat if I drank, but there was a point where I didn't need alcohol to get with girls, I actually started to be honest, but I never found a girl to you know, give it a real try, and then I got a boyfriend who was a total dick but my parents liked him so I stayed with him until I got to college which pissed him off and then I didn't date a lot, until Rick."-

-“and then Harley Quinn save your life and stole your heart”- Harley smiled.

-“don't be cheesy”- June rolled her eyes and got up from the bed to look for her glasses.

-“shut up, I'm you hero remember”- Harley took the pills and started getting sleepy.

-“of course you are”-

 


	12. That Girl

PAST

Harleen hated parties, she didn't know why she agreed to go with James, it always went the same way, they got to the party and all the cheerleaders and popular girls attacked James, and in a minute she was all alone, sitting somewhere next to a couple about to fuck.  
But still she was getting ready for it, she was such and idiot.  
Harleen let her hair lose, it was long and very blonde, she though she didn't look to bad, then she grabbed a nice shirt and some jeans and combat boots.  
Suddenly her phone rang, it was James.  
-“I'm around the corner, come downstairs”- James said and then hanged up.  
Harleen took her purse, took a quick glance at the mirror and left, but just as she was at the door her mom stopped her.  
-“where do you thinks you are going young lady?”- The older woman asked the young blonde.  
-“with James to a party, I already told you”- Harley was frustrated she really didn't want to deal with her mom.  
-“I don't like you going out with James”-   
-“well mother he’s my only friend so you better get used to it, see you later”- Harleen left without waiting for her mother to reply.  
When she got downstairs James was there out of his car waiting for her, but also her older brother Barry.  
-“hi loser, going out with your boy toy?”- Barry teased Harleen as a regular basis, he was a jerk but she loved him.  
-“he is not my boy toy, and we are going to a party near Arkham Asylum”-   
-“be careful, they might think you escape the mad house and lock you up”-  
-“seems unlikely but I'll be careful”-  
Barry waved to James who waved back and walked to the apartment complex, Harleen walked towards James.  
-“Ready to go hot stuff?”- James opened the passenger door for Harleen.  
-“ugh I hate you”- Harleen laid on the sit and turn the radio on.  
-“Are you ready for Monday's chem test?”- James stopped at a red light and turn to Harleen who was humming to some song on the radio.  
-“I guess, honestly I'm more worried about the gymnastics thing I've got on Wednesday…”-Harleen answer as she rolled the window down and took her glasses off.  
-“you'll kill it, you always do”- James continue driving.  
-“well, GCU coaches will be there, so this is my only chance to get a scholarship, if I don't get it I won't be able to pay my tuition.” Harley turned to James who was focus on the road.  
-“what about the academic scholarship you were going to go after?”-James asked.  
-“it wouldn't be enough, they offer better ones to athletes, even if I have perfect GPA…”- James interrupted  
-“which you have”-   
-“no, I don't, but anyways, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to afford it”-   
-“It sucks dude”-   
-“I hate you, you are going to New York thanks to your dad”-   
-“it's not like I have a choice, I don't want to go but you know how he is”-  
They passed Arkham Asylum there were press around the doors and people all over.  
-“what happened?”- Harleen asked as the car had to slowed down thanks to the traffic.  
-“it must be the Joker, I've heard they caught him…”- James told Harleen who tried to get a better look at the fuss.  
-“really, I was practicing all day long I didn't get a chance to watch the news…”   
-“yeah, they said Batman got him, they are going to lock that bastard for good”-   
-“don't you think he is going to escape again”-   
-“probably, they should put him down, he only bring trouble to Gotham”-  
-“I think he is fascinating”- Harleen said as they passed the Asylum and the car could finally move.  
-“you like weird people”-   
-“you are right, I like you”-   
They got to the party which was packed, there were people outside with cans of beers on their hands, James grabbed Harleen’s hand as they walk through the crowd, to get to the house, when they get inside a lot of football players got close to them to talk to James as always and ignored her, Harleen decided to look for something to drink and a place to sit so she excuse herself and went to the kitchen, where there was a couple and another guy waiting to get a drink.  
Harleen stood uncomfortable when suddenly the boy turn to her.  
-“Hey, you look thirsty you can go before me”-  
-“Thanks”- Harley got in front of the taller man who smiled at her.  
-“amm, I'm Guy Kopski”-  
Harleen turned and saw that the boy was talking to her, he looked older, and he was handsome, he was blonde and had a nice smile.  
-“nice to meet you I'm Harleen Quinzel”- She extended her hand waiting for the man to take it.  
-“Did you come alone Harleen?”- Guy asked as he walk to the keg and pour Harleen a drink and then he got one for himself.  
-“no, I'm here with me friend James, but I don't know where he is”- Harleen started to look for James who wasn't near the door anymore.  
-“how could a guy leave a girl like you alone?”-   
-“he probably is with his jock friends”- Harleen walk to the couch that was alone, Guy sat next to her.  
-“God, I don't miss the whole high school ‘status quo’ shit”- Guy said as he smiled.  
-“ you are not in high school?”- Harleen asked.  
-“no, I'm at GCU, I'm a psychiatry major”-  
-“you are kidding”-  
-“no, I'm for real, why?”-  
-“ Im trying to get a scholarship to get into GCU, and I want to major in psychiatry!”-   
Harley couldn't believe it, Guy was handsome, a gentleman and he was majoring on psychiatry.  
-“ well if you need help Im happy to help you at anything, are you trying for an academics scholarship?”-  
-“no, I'm looking for a athletic one, I'm a gymnast”-  
-“that's so cool”-  
Suddenly James appear in front of her.  
-“I was lookin’ for you Quinzel, but it looks like you found some company…”-  
James looked kind of jealous, but he had no right so Harleen just shrugged it off.  
-“This is Guy Kopski, he is a major in psychiatry at GCU, and he is my friend James Larson, the jock”-  
James offered his hand to Guy and smiled at the taller guy.  
-“what a coincidence don't you think, here my friend Harleen wants to be a psychiatrist”-  
-“So I've heard”- Guy looked uneasy with James.  
-“so we are playing truth or dare, do you guys want to join us?”- James asked to the pair, he knew Harleen hated those games, she though they were only a way for jocks to get into drunk girls pants.  
-“it sounds fun”- Guy said as he stood up.  
Harleen nodded and followed the guys.  
James took them to a room in the second floor of the house, there were some jocks and cheerleaders sitting on a circle and in the middle a bottle.  
Guy sat and when Harleen was about to sit next to him James stopped her.  
-“you hate this crappy games, why did you accept? Are you trying to impress that college kid?”- James asked in a soft voice.  
-“I'm tired of been a loser James, I need to do normal teenage things”-   
-“you don't need to, you are okay as you are, don't do this Harls…”-   
Harleen ignored her friend and sat next to the handsome college student.  
The people standing quickly joined the circle and started playing.  
The whole concept of the game was pretty simple, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands in pick "truth or dare", and the last person to receive a "truth or dare" decides which the punishment.  
James started, the bottle spun and landed on a cheerleader named Ashley who picked dare, James asked to do a lap dance to one of the jocks, she did, and she stripped.  
The cheerleader got dresses and spun the bottle which now landed on Guy.  
-“truth or dare college boy?”- Rachel asked, Guy thought about it for a few seconds.  
-“dare baby”- Guy confidently said.  
-“okay, I dare you to make out with Quinzel”- everyone in the room started to cheer but James who didn't looked to pleased with the dare.  
Guy turned to Harleen who was totally blushing, grabbed her by the neck and pull her to his lips, the kiss was rough, and it took Harleen by surprise, but of course she tried to keep up with his rhythm.  
Suddenly, James grabbed Harleen’s shoulder and separate the kiss.  
-“okay okay, that's enough kids”- James said, Harleen was embarrassed but also very grateful for her friend.  
Guy smiled as the jock cheered on him, and then he spun the bottle, it landed on a random jock who picked truth, he got asked if he could chose a girl from the room to fuck who would it be.  
-“I think I would pick… Quinzel”- he said   
Everybody in the room was surprised.  
-“I mean, you know what they say about good girls”-  
-“shy on the streets, sexy on the sheets”- a cheerleader screamed, who was clearly very drunk.  
-“and you are a gymnastics goddess”- another cheerleader said, obviously when this girls got drunk they also turned into bicurious sluts.  
-“okay people moving on”- James said slightly annoyed.  
-“why James are you jealous?”- Harleen was also drunk by this point so her brain didn't quite process what she just said.  
-“excuse me?”- James said, everyone on the room shut up.  
-“well it seems like you are angry that they want to fuck me, do you have a problem with them, or is it only the fact that you are not the only one paying me attention that got you all worked up?”- Harleen was pissed, James brought her to the party, he left her alone, he invited her to the game, what did he expected?  
Another jock on the circle spun the bottle as people started to get uncomfortable witnessing the fight.  
The bottle landed on Harleen who was very drunk by now.  
-“truth or dare miss 'goody two shoes'?”- the jock asked.  
-“dare”- the jocks all smiled   
-“ I dare you have ‘seven minutes in heaven’ with Emily”- the jock said, Emily was the hottest cheerleader, and the lead, she was very tall, brunette and the jock that chose the dare was her boyfriend.  
-“come on guys, she won't do that”- James said as everyone was cheering.  
-“what are you man, her mother?”- Guy said rolling his eyes at James.  
-“no, I'm looking after my friend, you don't have to do this Harls, come on let's get you home”- James stood as he grabbed Harleen’s hand who rejected him.  
-“no, I'm not going anywhere, well actually I am, I'm going wherever miss Emily takes me right?”- Harleen was tired of been miss ‘goody two shoes’ there was no going back now.  
Emily kissed her boyfriend and then stood up and offered her hand to Harleen who grabbed it, Emily led Harleen to a bathroom in the corner of the room, after they both were inside she locked the door.  
-“so, turns out you are not as lame as we all though Quinzel”- the cheerleader got as close as possible to Harley who all the sudden got incredibly nervous.  
Harley sat on the sink and the cheerleader stood between Harley's legs and started to touch her legs slowly.  
-“under that nerd girl façade, you are actually not that bad looking, you should try to use make up, you would be so hot”- the cheerleader continue touching Harleen who was just sitting there nervous as shit, feeling how Emily's hands where on her ribcage and then stopped under her breast, Emily kissed Harleen’s neck when suddenly her phone went off, it was her brother.  
Harleen pushed Emily back and answered her phone.  
-“Barry, what's going on?”- Harleen never felt so grateful for her brother’s bad timing.  
-“mom’s worried sick Harl, you have to come home right away”-   
-“fuck, okay I'm coming”-   
Harleen hanged up and Emily stared at her.  
-“saved by the bell loser”- Emily said as she left the bathroom.  
Harleen got off the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror over it.  
She was so close to fuck up, she needed to apologize to James, and get home.

 


	13. You Can't Always Get What You Want

PRESENT

The guards came early again and took Harley away,June was terrified, Harley was still very hurt and weak, they could kill her if they wanted, she was not fighting back.

The door open and Waller came in again.

-“YOU BITCH WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!”- June told Waller before a guard held her to prevent her from attacking the other woman.

-“Easy with your tone Moone, remember that your freedom it's at stake”-

-“you can shove my freedom wherever it fits, I'm not leaving Harley here you told them to hurt her, you are the whole reason I'm here”- June yelled back to the oddly calmed Amanda Waller.

-“let's be clear, Harley Quinn it's not going anywhere, like it or not, the girl is a criminal and she is rotting here, so we'll make things simple, you are making a choice right now, I highly suggest that you chose wisely and put this days behind, Harley Quinn doesn't care for you, she is using you to get out of here, that is what she does, she lures people to like her, but don't forget she is also very smart, she doesn't like you, as soon as she gets what she needs from you, you are dead”- Waller said, she was walking around the room noticing the bag with the things Rick left her, also some envoltures from snack and candies James gave them.

-“do you think that she would had save you if she knew there would had been no rewards for it?, she is not a hero, she is scum”-

-“ I don't care what you think, I'm won't say she did it”- June was being held so she was incapable of moving while Waller was looking through her stuff, until she found the bloodied bandages and alcohol.

-“WHAT IS THIS?” –

-“the fucking guards raped Harley the day you came and took her away, you let them don't act like you didn't know”- June tried to be calmed but she was too mad to keep it cool.

Waller got mad, okay maybe she really didn't know about the guards being totally crazy on Harley, but still she thinks Quinn is scum, why her workers would think otherwise?

-“I'm sorry for the inconveniences Miss Moone, I'll come next week to discusse more about this subject, right now I have something else to deal with”-

And as that the guard and Waller were out, and June was alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

This time things weren't very different than the other day, but this time when the guards tied her, she wasn't naked, and they weren't really attacking her, this felt much more like when they flew her to Washington D.C and the Squad was formed.

And she wasn't wrong.

Suddenly Waller was in front of her in a limosine, Harley was handcuffed and a bomb was in her neck again.

-“I've heard the guards harmed you, is it truth?”-Waller was wearing dark glasses and had a gun in her hand, while she asked Harley who was sitting just in front of her.

Harley looked down, there were scars still in her arms, and the bruises were not completely healed, but still she kept quiet.

-“Either way, I'm making sure nothing like this happens again, I also heard you've been behaving oddly”- Waller took her glasses off and look straight into Harley's eyes.

-“I”VE BEEN GOOD, I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG…”- Harley replied getting defensive.

-“Exactly, your have been good, is there any reason you haven't been a pain in the ass to my staff?”- Waller laugh slightly, the Princess Clown didn't seem very threatening lately, not with the hair down, and the lack of makeup in her face, she was harmless.

Harley again stayed quiet.

The ride ended, they were at a empty lot, it was filled with cops and military, at the distance Harley notice Floyd Lawton walking towards her, he looked a lot bigger than before, and he also looked happy.

-“hello crazy!”- he said as he gave her a hug, she hugged him back.

-“hey you!, how is everything?”- Harley acted all happy even when she was worried, what could happen in the world that they needed the Squad again.

-“I'm good, I can see Zoe once a week so things are okay, how are you?”- Deadshot was a good friend, he really cared for his friends, he was an okay lad, also he liked Harley very much, sadly Harley was very much into someone else, but still he cared.

-“I'm okay, you know, dealing with things, but all’s good!”-

-“okay people you know the drill, if you try anything phony this little guy will go off and destroy you, so let's make it quick, there's been and attack at Central Park, get ready, we’ll be leaving in 5”- Rick Flag was here ladies and gentleman and the man meant business.

-“its nice to see you too Mr.Flag, looks like the lady isn't doing her job right, what's with that frown man, chill, you know we don't fail!”- Deadshot yelled to the army man who didn't looked to happy, or amused by Deadshot’s sense of humor.

The army man just left to the helicopter while the cops and other military uncuffed the Squad to let the, get ready, Killer Croc and Boomerang had just arrived, Katana followed.

Harley say hi to all of them and the boys were happy to see her, Katana acted tough like she didn't care, but deep down she was happy also.

Harley walked to her clothes, she tried to pick something for the fight but nothing felt right, the shorts felt too short, the shirt to exposed, and everything showed to much skin, skin that currently was filled with cuts and bruises.

-“EXCUSE ME, CAN YOU GUYS BRING ME SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR PRETTY PLEASE?”- Harley yelled and the military surrounding her were surprised, but no one moved or said anything.

-“what's wrong with your clothes?”- Flag heard the blonde and came to see what was wrong with the clothes the crazy loved.

-“I don't feel comfortable in them?”- Harley replied

-“amm, are you asking me?”-

-“ what? No! No!, I just feel like I need something else to wear, something different…”-

One female army girl appeared from out of nowhere holding a cargo pants, a simple black sleeveless t-shirt and combat boots.

-“will this work?”- the army girl step closer to the villain, all the other guys aimed their guns thinking that Harley would attack their teammate, instead Harley smiled and grabbed the clothes.

-“this’ll work perfectly, thank you doll!”- Harley undress and Rick notice the bruises and scars.

-“what happened to you?”-

-“I don't know, let's get going chief”- And as that Harley was walking towards the other Squad members who were already in the helicopter , waiting for instructions from Waller and Flag.

Harley sat next to Deadshot who was very excited.

-“it looks like you been dreading for this my friend”- Harley told him.

-“dude you look like shit, what happened, what's with the clothes!”- Deadshot notices the girl was not wearing her usual sexy outfit but instead she was wearing military clothing and no make up.

-“I'm changing styles , do you dig it?”- Harley tried to act cool but Deadshot knew something was off.

Flag got in the helicopter, and said nothing.

-“are you telling us what's going on, or do you preferred that we wing it like last time?”- Croc asked

-“this is nothing like last time, last time was child’s play, today we could all die, this is not a drill, we need to focus people”- Flag was being to intense for his own good.

-“What does that even mean mate? Stop the bullshit and tell us what the fuck is happening!”- Boomerang said with his tick Aussie accent.

Flag looked at them and put his head down, then he looked at Harley who was just as clueless as the others.

-“what?”- Harley asked feeling a bit intimidated by the man.

-“He is alive”-

 

 

 

 


End file.
